1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor device manufacturing, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining a sampling plan based on process and equipment state information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive within the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability and throughput of integrated circuit devices, e.g, microprocessors, memory devices, and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably. These demands have resulted in a continual improvement in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, e.g., transistors, as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors. Additionally, reducing the defects in the manufacture of the components of a typical transistor also lowers the overall cost per transistor as well as the cost of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors.
Generally, a set of processing steps is performed on a lot of wafers using a variety of processing tools, including photolithography steppers, etch tools, deposition tools, polishing tools, rapid thermal processing tools, implantation tools, etc. The technologies underlying semiconductor processing tools have attracted increased attention over the last several years, resulting in substantial refinements. However, despite the advances made in this area, many of the processing tools that are currently commercially available suffer certain deficiencies. In particular, such tools often lack advanced process data monitoring capabilities, such as the ability to provide historical parametric data in a user-friendly format, as well as event logging, real-time graphical display of both current processing parameters and the processing parameters of the entire run, and remote, i.e., local site and worldwide, monitoring. These deficiencies can engender non-optimal control of critical processing parameters, such as throughput, accuracy, stability and repeatability, processing temperatures, mechanical tool parameters, and the like. This variability manifests itself as within-run disparities, run-to-run disparities and tool-to-tool disparities that can propagate into deviations in product quality and performance, whereas an ideal monitoring and diagnostics system for such tools would provide a means of monitoring this variability, as well as providing means for optimizing control of critical parameters.
One technique for improving the operation of a semiconductor processing line includes using a factory wide control system to automatically control the operation of the various processing tools. The manufacturing tools communicate with a manufacturing framework or a network of processing modules. Each manufacturing tool is generally connected to an equipment interface. The equipment interface is connected to a machine interface that facilitates communications between the manufacturing tool and the manufacturing framework. The machine interface can generally be part of an advanced process control (APC) system. The APC system initiates a control script based upon a manufacturing model, which can be a software program that automatically retrieves the data needed to execute a manufacturing process. Often, semiconductor devices are staged through multiple manufacturing tools for multiple processes, generating data relating to the quality of the processed semiconductor devices.
Data gathered during the course of wafer processing is used to identify and attempt to mitigate the effects of process and equipment variations by implementing automatic control techniques based on the collected feedback. Current semiconductor processing techniques typically collect metrology data at a fixed rate (e.g., every fourth lot processed in a tool) or by pre-assigning a fixed percentage of lots for measurement. Because lots are not typically processed in a particular order, the percentage technique sometimes results in periods where multiple lots are measured consecutively, followed by periods where no lots are measured. Such static sampling plans sometimes do not diagnose process or system issues expeditiously. As a result defective wafers could be manufactured, necessitating costly re-work or scrapping of the wafers.
Static sampling plans also sometimes fail to provide adequate data for effective process control. For a fluctuating process, the sampling frequency may not be sufficient to provide adequate feedback for implementing a control methodology for reducing the variation. On the other hand, for a stable process, a static sampling plan may result in the collection of more data than is required, thus reducing the efficiency of the fabrication process. For a stable process, few control actions are typically taken, and the metrology data collected is generally analyzed to identify a departure from the stable condition.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
One aspect of the present invention is seen in a processing line including a process tool, a metrology tool, a tool state monitor, and a sampling controller. The processing tool is configured to process workpieces. The metrology tool is configured to measure an output characteristic of selected workpieces in accordance with a sampling plan. The tool state monitor is configured to observe at least one tool state variable value during the processing of a selected workpiece in the processing tool. The sampling controller is configured to receive the observed tool state variable value and determine the sampling plan for the metrology tool based on the observed tool state variable value.
Another aspect of the present invention is seen in a method for processing workpieces. The method includes processing a plurality of workpieces in a processing tool. A characteristic of selected workpieces is measured in accordance with a sampling plan. At least one tool state variable value is observed during the processing of a particular workpiece in the processing tool. The sampling plan is determined based on the observed tool state variable value.